Questionable Love (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Swoop was left to near death after a fatal crash during a trip with Skyla and Clyde in Saskatchewan, Canada. Skye has to figure out why her life can be messed up by a single Rusher friend's near death or injury. Rated T for blood, violence, and a little bit of mild language.
1. A Disaster in Canada

**I do not own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's, Luka, Triton, and Skyla! **

_Later in the HOK.._

Skyla must've been busy on something she has to work on. Mostly with her friends, Luka, and Triton.

"*Sigh* Life always gets a little boring for me.." Skyla sighed.

"What's wrong, Skyla?" Luka asked.

"Nothing. Just life being boring." Skyla replied.

"Well, try something new!" Luka said, revealing a pogo stick he used to play when he was a tween.

"Wait. A pogo stick?" Skyla reformed.

"Yep. A pogo stick I used to play with when I was a tween. Not a teenager, but a tweenager! I used to play with it. But when I was an adult, I don't play with it anymore." Luka explained.

"Hmm.. What does that do?" Skyla asked, getting on the pogo stick.

"Uh, mate? You might' want to be very careful about that pogo stick.." Luka informed.

"What are you talking about? I was just trying it out!" Skyla spoke, using Luka's pogo stick.

Skyla tried to use her best balance while using the pogo stick, but eventually failed. Skyla tried to get off the pogo stick, but can't. She hopped all the way until she slammed into the front of the wall while a couple of Rusherz watched. Skyla fell on the floor, then got up,rubbing her head (or helmet).

"Skyla! Are you alright!?" Triton spoke, running towards Skyla.

"Yeah. I just.. I'm not good at using that pogo stick, it's my first time using it." Skyla said, rubbing her head.

"Skyla, are you alright?" Luka asked.

"Yeah." Skyla sighed.

"I told you to be careful, Skyla!" Luka lectured.

"Sorry, Luka. It's my first time using your pogo stick." Skyla said.

"OK. Next time, be careful.. Alright?" Luka asked.

"Yes, I will." Skyla replied.

"Speaking of pogo sticks, if you are a Kangaroo, why would you use a pogo stick if you are able to hop like kangaroos do?" Triton asked.

"I use it for fun. I still hop while using my feet, but I used to ride my pogo stick. Not anymore, I now hop with my back legs." Luka explained.

"Hmm. That explains a lot." Triton said.

Swoop came by Luka and Skyla.

"How's it going, guys?" Swoop asked.

"G'day, Swoop. Everythin's going well. Skyla tried to get the best balance while riding on my pogo stick, but then failed. I told her she needs to be careful next time." Luka said.

"Are you alright, Skyla?" Swoop asked.

"She told us that she's fine now.." Triton said.

"Well, thanks. Skyla was about to reply." Swoop said.

"Are we gonna work now?" Triton asked.

"All Rusherz aren't working now." Swoop replied.

"Wait. Why?" Luka asked.

"R.Z informed all Rusherz, and you guys that we are not gonna work during the NFL offseason." Swoop said.

"Wait. That means no football?" Luka asked.

"Not until preseason starts, and regular season starts in September." Triton replied.

"You're a kangaroo, and you play Rugby. Right?" Skyla asked.

"I moved from Australia to here. I thought Australia is the best place for me to just stay here. But I thought I can move here. I still like Australia, but I thought since I am a Rusher, I moved here to the HOK, and then I'm staying here at the Rusherz' Quarters." Luka explained.

"What's that place?" Skyla asked.

"The Rusherz' Quarters is a place where all 32 Rusherz stay here. And they are some new rooms for new Rusherz in case they are new here to the HOK." Swoop said.

"I can use my teleporter to teleport to Australia!" Luka said.

"Now Luka.. It's not the time to do that.." Skyla informed.

"Oh.." Luka replied.

"What are we gonna do?" Triton asked.

"Travel?" Luka asked.

"Speaking of travel, where should we go?" Triton asked.

"Me and Skyla are going to a trip from here to Canada." Swoop said.

"Didn't you tell me that earlier ago?" Skyla asked.

"2 days later, R.Z informed all Rusherz that they can have a break during the offseason. So I told you that we are going there 2 days ago. Also, this was planned 2 days ago." Swoop said to Skyla.

"Oh, that makes sense." Skyla replied.

"Should you guys be packing up? It's getting a little to noon." Luka asked.

Skyla knew that she and Swoop forgot to pack up for the trip they planned two days ago. Instead, she replied, only a little nervous tone.

"Y-Yep! W-we should get p-packing by now!" Skyla stammered.

Swoop didn't realize what's wrong with Skyla.

"Are you alright? You sound a little nervous." Swoop asked.

"Yeah. I knew that we forgot to pack up for the trip you planned two days ago." Skyla said.

"That's alright. We should get packing up." Swoop replied.

Swoop and Skyla both went to the Rusherz' Quarters to pack up.

_Some time later.._

After the two Eagle Rusherz packed up, they went to the HOK, Skyla and Swoop both said "Goodbye" to all Rusherz in the HOK. 32 Rusherz, and Luka (including Darkflare, Lotus, Swift, and Harper). As if Swoop and Skyla went out of the HOK with their suitcases, they both waited for the truck to arrive.

"Well, I haven't been in Canada before." Skyla said.

"Yep. We gotta be careful about the black ice." Swoop said.

"What's the black ice?" Skyla asked.

"Black ice is a coating of ice on a road or a street." Swoop replied.

"Oh, I get it." Skyla sighed.

_10 Minutes Later.._

10 minutes passed, and the truck has arrived. The car drove towards Swoop and Skyla. The car has it's window down, and Clyde the Border Collie was in the truck.

"Clyde? Is that you?" Swoop asked.

"Yep! That's me!" Clyde said.

"Nice truck you have there!" Swoop said.

"Thanks. My truck is a Chevy Silverado. It was from 2005, and this was 14 years ago. It's a 4x4." Clyde said.

"Are we just gonna get in?" Swoop asked.

"Yes! Sorry about the talkin'!" Clyde said.

Without answer, Swoop and Skyla got in the truck, and as if why Swoop and Skyla were in the backseat, the passenger seat in full due to it being folded, and the backseat was crowded with suitcases.

"Why is the backseat crowded with suitcases? Besides ours?" Swoop asked.

"Ah' put your suitcases in the backseat. One suitcase on the left seat, one on the floor. And there's a lot of stuff on the floor." Clyde said.

"_OK. That's.. Just… weird.._" Skyla thought.

Swoop noticed a smoky smell inside the truck. Swoop quietly coughed and covered his beak, so is Skyla.

"What's the smoky, burning fragrance!?" Swoop coughed.

"Oh, that? That's the cigarette smell. I'll get rid of it.." Clyde said, getting rid of the used cigarettes out of the trucks, throwing them out the window.

Swoop and Skyla both uncovered their beaks, and then Clyde drove his truck from the HOK to Canada.

"How long is the ride?" Skyla asked.

"29 hours. From Ohio to Minnesota. From Minnesota to Saskatchewan, Canada." Clyde said.

Skyla nodded.

_Many hours later.._

Many hours has passed, and then it's getting sunset. They were almost there to Saskatchewan, Canada. As if the black ice kept making the truck kept on sliding, Clyde kept controlling it.

"Dang black ice. Wha' won't you stop slidin' mah' truck around!?" Clyde lectured himself.

_In the morning.._

"Alright. I got mah' truck full of fuel now, time to drive!" Clyde said, getting in his truck.

Clyde was at the gas station, getting more fuel for his truck while Skyla and Swoop were fast asleep. As if Clyde drove his truck, he rode the sign and said "Welcome to Saskatchewan, Canada!".

"Yep. Good old Canada.." Clyde said.

_Later.._

Clyde was trying to control his truck by using the steering wheel multiple times to get to the right position of driving. As if Clyde was trying to control his truck by the steering wheel, a car slid to the black ice, and then Clyde shook, dodging the car, sliding onto the black ice. Clyde dodged it safely. Until, a semi-truck slide towards his Chevy Silverado, getting a close call.

"Dang! Wha' would those cars slid onto the dang ice!?" Clyde asked himself. As if Clyde kept driving, a semi-truck slid faster near his truck. Skyla and Swoop woke up, then shook in horror as if the semi-truck was about to crash into Clyde's truck.

"Clyde! Watch out!" Swoop cried out.

Clyde shook in horror, watching the semi-truck sliding on the black ice. Clyde tried to turn away from the big vehicle, but the semi-truck crashed into the Chevy Silverado by the semi truck's back side trailer. The silverado flipped back and forth until it slid onto the icy ground, leaving the truck crashed. The truck is crashed, leaving it stood up like a normal truck. Clyde woke up, and the shook when they saw two Rusherz, severely injured. Skyla woke up and then got out of the truck with Clyde.

"*Sigh* Stupid black ice.." Clyde sighed.

"It's because of the cars crashing into each other!" Skyla said.

Clyde turned around and then shook in horror. He saw Swoop on the ground, covered halfway in a pool of blood, blood was everywhere all over the road. There were glass cuts all over his body, and blood stains were all over his football pants. This is when during the crash, Swoop was left flying, then fell to the ground, leaving him nearly dead. Skyla turned to Swoop and shook in horror.

"SWOOP!" Skyla cried.

Skyla ran to her boyfriend, Swoop. A pool of blood got all over the road, and Swoop was severely injured. Skyla's eyes were flooding with tears.

"No.." Skyla whimpered.

Before Clyde said a word to Skyla, she yelled out in sadness.

"NO!" Skyla cried out.

Skyla layed down on Swoop, crying on him. Clyde felt bad, so he kneeled towards him, and one tear fell on Swoop's helmet. The ambulances, the police cars, and the fire trucks came towards the two Rusherz, and Clyde. The paramedics picked up Swoop, and placed him on an emergency bed. Skyla's eyes were flooded with tears. Clyde watched in sadness as Swoop was about to be taken to the hospital.

"C-Clyde?" Skyla asked.

"Yes?" Clyde asked.

"How long will that take Swoop to the hospital?" Skyla asked.

"The paramedics said 10 minutes. Were are in the town of Saskatchewan right now." Clyde said.

Skyla turned and then flooded her eyes with tears again.

"We will get there. I promise." Clyde said, getting in the ambulance.

"Wait, the ambulance will take us to the hospital?" Skyla whimpered.

"Yes." Clyde said.

Clyde and Skyla both got in the ambulance, and the ambulance took Skyla, Clyde, and Swoop to the Saskatchewan Hospital, taking 10 minutes to get there..

_At the hospital.._

Clyde was talking to the doctor in the lobby.

"Is Swoop gonna be OK?" Clyde asked.

"Swoop will be fine. He has a sprained leg, a bleeding tumor all over his forehead, and some glass cuts all over his arms." Callie informed.

"I felt bad of what happened to him.." Skyla said.

"Don't worry. We will remove the bleeding tumor on his forehead." Callie ordered.

Skyla felt a little nauseous, but then sighed and nodded. Callie nodded back and went back to the emergency room.

"*Sigh* I hope he's gonna be alright.." Skyla sighed.

"Your buddy, Swoop? Yeah.. He's gonna be all fine when the surgery is gonna be successful.. Hopefully.." Clyde replied.

"Is the surgery starting?" Skyla asked.

"Not yet. They are taking Swoop to the surgery room right now.." Clyde replied.

Skyla sighed as little tears fell out of her eyes.

"Look, it's gonna be OK." Clyde said.

"B-But what am I gonna do without Swoop?" Skyla cried.

"I don't know.." Clyde sighed.

Skyla sighed, and turned around.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Thoughts and Nightmares

_Back at the HOK.._

Back at the HOK, Luka was worried about what is wrong with Skyla and Swoop. Luka didn't know what problems he had to deal with during the weather in Canada. Luka trusts himself that the dangerous weather is bad to deal with. Mostly whenever a car crash happens, bad to deal with. Moving on to Triton, Triton didn't realize what happened to Clyde. He first met Clyde the Border Collie after he first joined the Rusher team. Triton felt worried.

"*Sigh* Where are Skyla and Swoop? It's been over a day!" Triton sighed.

"Well, Skyla said that she will be staying here in Canada with Swoop for a few days, so no need to be impatient, buddy." K-9 informed.

Triton sighed in anger, thinking what's going on.

"How's Skyla and Swoop?" Peck asked.

"No information yet. I tried to message them using the NFLR, and no response." Triton recalled.

"No response? Is everything alright?" Peck asked.

"Well, not yet. I tried messaging them twice a minute, no response." Triton said.

"Wait. Don't tell me they are dead!" Peck lectured.

"Peck, calm down! They are gonna be OK. I promise.." Triton said, calming Peck down.

Peck knew that everything shouldn't be OK when Skyla and Swoop are gone, only for a few days, so Peck went back to State Farm Stadium.

"_UGH! Who am I thinking!? I was pretending that if Skyla and Swoop are alright, everything's alright! But no! Arrrghhh!_" Triton thought in anger.

Triton sighed and then walked away.

_Back in the Saskatchewan Hospital.._

Skyla sighed in sadness when she is going to live without Swoop if he was dead. Skyla knew that black ice is dangerous to deal with, especially in Canada or other cold state temperatures. Clyde thought of something that might cheer her up. Clyde went to the bookshelf to find some puzzle books for Skyla. When he grabbed a puzzle book off the shelf, he sat back down.

"Want a puzzle book to cheer you up?" Clyde asked softly.

"No thanks. Puzzle books aren't my thing.." Skyla said.

Clyde thought that Skyla like puzzle books, but she has more interest in Swoop then the puzzle books Clyde liked when he was a puppy. Instead, Clyde decided to put the book back, then sat back down.

"*Sigh* I don't know what to do with Swoop.." Skyla sighed sadly.

"Me neither.. It's just both of us now." Clyde said.

Skya shook, but Clyde replied again.

"I mean, Swoop's in surgery now." Clyde replied again.

Skyla sighed in sadness.

_Later.._

"Mr. Clyde, I have some good news and some important news." Callie informed.

Clyde and Skyla both shook in happiness.

"The surgery went very successful, and the surgeons did an extremely great job on the surgery we did in the past hours." Callie said, revealing the good news.

"That's good to hear, Mrs. Callie.." Clyde sighed in happiness.

"However, the important news is that Swoop is still in a coma. So he needs to stay in the hospital for a few days or a little while." Callie informed.

Skyla sighed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Callie." Skyla replied.

Callie nodded and went back to the room. Skyla and Clyde went out of the hospital and then thought about Swoop. But without a signal just to drive home without his truck, Clyde has no other choice but to fly home with Skyla when Swoop's coma is over.

_At the hospital room.._

Callie went inside to check on Swoop. Swoop was resting, still in a coma. Callie sighed and went out of the room. Swoop's thoughts were riding inside of his head.

_**During Swoop's thoughts:**_

"Ugh… Where am I?" Swoop groaned as if he tried to get up.

Swoop got up and saw the they were no cars. Just a scenery in Saskatchewan, Canada. Swoop walked around a bit and then saw Skyla.

"Skyla?" Swoop asked himself as he saw Skyla.

Skyla walked by Swoop, and then the eagle shook. Swoop should've known that Skyla was here for him. Swoop hugged Skyla as if the snow falls over.

"Skyla, I know it's you. Look, the weather is dangerous and we should've never gone here." Swoop said, walking to Skyla.

Skyla kept walking around, Swoop knew that she is ignoring him.

"Skyla! Look! I knew this isn't funny, but we should never gone to Canada! The weather is dangerous, even the black ice is!" Swoop called out, trying to get Skyla's attention.

Swoop tried to get attention to Skyla, but then she kept ignoring him.

"Are you answering me!?" Swoop cried out.

Skyla stopped and then looked at Swoop.

"Skyla?" Swoop thought.

Skyla kept staring at Swoop. Swoop shook in confusion.

"Skyla? Is everything alright?" Swoop asked.

Clyde was there too. Even Luka and Triton.

"Luka? Clyde?" Swoop asked as if he saw Clyde and Luka.

Luka, Triton, and Clyde both stared at Swoop, and Swoop didn't know what's going on.

"Guys, this is serious. What's going on!?" Swoop asked as if the three Rusherz and the dog kept staring at Swoop.

Swoop felt a single bump around his head.

"OK. Guys, why aren't you answering me?" Swoop asked.

Swoop's friends kept staring at him. Swoop's head hurts even more, leaving him on the ground.

"OK. Guys, I need to get out of here!" Swoop called out.

As if Swoop was on the ground, Clyde fades away into a Collie.

"What the!?" Swoop gasped.

Swoop shook as Clyde transformed into a collie. Then Luka transformed into a bat, while Skyla transformed into a wolf, and Triton transformed into a harp seal. Swoop's head keeps on hurting even more, leaving Swoop clutching his head. When Swoop tried to run towards his friends, they all faded away.

"Guys, GUYS!?" Swoop cried as if all of his friends faded away.

Swoop was about to pass out any second. As if he saw a bunch of ice crackle, Swoop shook. Swoop tried to get off the ice, but then failed. The ice crackled and then left into pieces, leaving Swoop into the cold water. Swoop swam back up, then tried to get on the ground, but failed. Swoop tried his best to get on the ground, nothing worked. Swoop fell off as he continued to slip off the icem leaving him inside the cold arctic water. Swoop tried to swim back up, but then failed.

**Swoop's Normal View:**

"_AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_" Swoop thought in horror as he kept moving, leaving the coma earlier then the most time.

Swoop kept on moving, then woke up. Swoop saw that there is nobody there. Swoop sighed, and when he woke up, his coma is over.

"Wait. Why is my coma over?" Swoop asked himself.

Swoop laid back down as Callie came to the room.

"Mr. Swoop, is your coma over?" Callie asked.

"You said that my coma would be over in a few days." Swoop replied.

"I got some information from the doctor and now your coma lasted short." Callie informed.

"Well. I didn't know why." Swoop said.

"Well, Swoop. You still need some rest as you are going to stay for a few days. Your coma lasted short however, but you need to stay for a few days." Calle said.

Swoop sighed. As if one of his friends, Skyla and Clyde both came to the room, Swoop shook in horror.

"Swoop, it's me. Clyde." Clyde greeted.

"Swoop?" Skyla asked herself.

Swoop left tears in his eyes. Skyla gave Swoop a big hug.

"Swoop! I thought you are dead!" Skyla cried.

Swoop smiled and kept hugging Skyla.

"That's nice to see these two eagles back together.

As if two Rusherz came to the room, Clyde shook.

"L-Luka? Triton?" Swoop asked himself.

Luka and Triton both shook in horror as they both saw Swoop. The two Rusherz both cried and hugged Swoop.

"Swoop! I knew it was you, mate!" Luka cried out.

"I thought you are dead!" Triton cried.

Swoop sighed in happiness as one of the Rusherz came to hug him.

_A few days later.._

Swoop is out of the hospital, and Clyde and the three Rusherz were taking a plane from Canada to Ohio. As if the plane landed to Ohio, Clyde went to the HOK with Triton, Luka, and Skyla, and all took him to the Rusherz' Quarters. Clyde placed him on the couch as if he sighed.

"Glad to see Swoop back. I'm glad he's OK.." Luka said.

Skyla went by Swoop and kissed him on his helmet. Clyde smiled and went back home with his new truck. Clyde thought he didn't have a truck anymore, but now got one as a present.

_**The End..**_


End file.
